


Cloudy Midmorning

by cosmicflorfauna



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicflorfauna/pseuds/cosmicflorfauna
Summary: "Arhythmic plinks of the window fade into a steady drumming, as the heavy clouds release onto the earth. The two of you hold each other, resting in each other's warmth with the sheets tangled around your bodies..."
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/You, Ishikawa Goemon/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Cloudy Midmorning

Mild winds howl outside, brushing against the sturdy wood of the humble cottage. Your vision fades in, and the dim light from the window glows against the silhouette of someone next to you. It takes you a minute for your brain to crawl out of sleep and back into consciousness, and the warmth enveloping you is not much help. Your eyes focus out into the distant, looming clouds that look more like crowded blotches of grey. The sprawling hills are vivid with color, contrasting against the gloomy monochrome sky. Light breathing that grazes your head brings you back to the humble little bedroom, your eyes focusing on... him.

Your brain articulates the warm lump gingerly wrapped around you to be him. It was odd for you to be the first one to greet the morning, as he would often depart for training while it was still quiet. Perhaps he returned to you after he finished? Though you recall him telling you he has trouble falling asleep for a second time. Then why is he-- oh. 

Ohh. 

It seems your brain has woken up some more. The wrinkles in your tired eyes hide under the width to which they have grown.

The memory rushes back to you, flush creeping over your face, your vision spins. You remember the heat, the texture of his skin and the scars that peppered it. You vividly remember the way his hair flowed from his head, pooling around you as his lips meshed with yours. Everything else was a blur; you do remember climbing on top of him at one point, but that vision is clouded by the deluge of ecstacy, breathless moans, and burning touches that were seared into your mind. You could still see his trembling body, and the way he melted into the bed. The thought made you hide your face under the sheets and lie there motionless.

... Perhaps, he considered last night to be training.

You chuckle to yourself as your eyes are drawn to his face. Fast asleep, his usual scowl was replaced by a smooshed cheek that pried his mouth slightly open. With each soft breath, a bit of drool leaked onto the sleeve of his kimono. The hair that poured around your face last night was now resting in curls around his cheek and down his neck. With every breath, you felt your chest rise and fall in sync with his. A warmth spread across the corners of your mouth until reality tinged your nostrils.

That peaceful, gentle face reeked of morning breath, which urges you to retreat back under the sheets. Your face wrinkles as you realize you can taste your own breath. The unpleasant realization of the aftermath from last night delivers a third blow; a furrowing brow indicates the awareness of how disgusting the both of you are. 

After a moment of reeling at reality, your eyes drift up to his sleeping face again. You feel yourself shifting up, just so your lips are aligned with his forehead. Both hands sweep the tangles of hair away from his face giving you room to leave a kiss. It was supposed to be one gentle kiss, but it's hard to restrain yourself. You plant a trail of kisses across his forehead, down the sides of his face. You cross the bridge of his nose, dipping to carefully peck the sides of it. You place one brush of your lips on both eyelids as you wipe the trail of drool from the corner of his mouth. By the time you reach his cheeks, a small groan escapes his mouth, and his eyelids flutter open.

"Good morning," you whisper, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth. He gives a half-lidded stare at your lips before the corners of his mouth rise.

"Good morning, dear". He tightens the arms that drape over your body carefully pulling you close to him. His head tilts to rest his face in the crook of your neck. Deep, long kisses are peppered down to your shoulder. He hums in approval when you reach to tangle your fingers in his hair, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Arhythmic plinks of the window fade into a steady drumming, as the heavy clouds release onto the earth. The two of you hold each other, resting in each other's warmth with the sheets tangled around your bodies. The chaos brewing outside is only audible because of the stillness that blankets the bedroom. The two of you sharing a tender moment together; while no words are spoken, bears an overwhelming sense of closeness that envelops both of you. The silence speaks volumes about the pure bliss of being in the presence of someone you love. 

"Dear?"

You tilt your head and let out a hum to let him know you're listening.

"... I believe we both need to wash off, from last night".

A giant grin stretches across your face, even as you open your mouth to reply, "Mhmmm. You're always a little gross when you finish training. Especially when I get involved since I don't go easy on you."

"Training? What are you-"

"I assume that's why you're still in bed."

His face wrinkles back to its usual scowl as he lays there confused, half-asleep and unaware of what you were talking about. Your grin widens, causing your eyes to fold into a squint. You lean in to whisper into his ear, "Your training's been paying off. I noticed your endurance is getting a lot better."

You pull away to watch the gears in his sleepy head turn, trying to hold back your laughter. It's immediately apparent when he finally comprehends what you said; his expression lights up before shrinking into a scrunched, red mess that hides in the crook of your neck. You can't help but burst out laughing at his reaction, and hug him tightly as he groans. A tinge of guilt hits you, even though you were only teasing him. You lean in to kiss his forehead whispering an apology.

"You don't need to apologise".

A sigh of relief escapes from you. He rises from the security of your neck to look into your eyes. You still see warmth in his cheeks as he smiles down at you, brushing aside the hair on your face. You can't help but smile back at him still giddy from what you told him. He slowly leans into you, not breaking eye contact, and you prepare yourself for a kiss. To your surprise, his sturdy arms lift you off the bed, and pull you close to his body. He grins, watching your cheeks turn a rosy hue, and plants a kiss on your lips. Firmly in his grip, he makes his way toward the bathroom.

"Way to take initiative babe".

"How do you feel about helping me with a second round of training? I need someone who won't go easy on me".

A big, stupid grin fills your face again, and you bury your face in the crook of his arm to hide it. He laughs, carrying you into the bathroom before shutting the door behind you two.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a proper fanfic! I haven't had writing practice in a hot minute, but I wanted to try making something I'd enjoy reading. I found I enjoy writing self-insert, and since Goemon is my fave, I had to.
> 
> Thank you Ari for proofreading this ilu~


End file.
